Un consuelo inesperado
by Miho Vage
Summary: Su mejor amigo la llamó "sangre sucia" y lily esta destrozada, y encontró el consuelo en la persona menos esperada.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de este minific pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling

* * *

No estaba dolida, estaba destrozada, una de las personas que más importaba en su vida la llamó "sangre sucia"; no termina de sorprenderle la manera en que ese simple adjetivo puede hacer que la moral, dignidad, orgullo… TODO se caiga al suelo.

Nunca le había tomado importancia hasta ahora, escuchar como Severus Snape, su mejor amigo o eso creía, llamarle de esa forma, fue horrible tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo y meterse en un armario a llorar. Recuerda todo muy difuso, solo sabe que le respondió algo y escuchó al idiota de Potter defenderle, le dijo que no necesitaba su ayuda o algo así, se dió media vuelta y se fue; lo escuchó llamarla, pero siguió caminando a paso rápido.

No recuerda exactamente como terminó en ese pasillo, solo sabe que tenía un buen rato allí y que no ha podido parar de llorar, y se quedó dormida, después de un rato sintió como alguien acariciaba su pelo y la acurrucaba, se sentía como una princesa, estaba tan cómoda que no quería despertar nunca, pero sabía que debía hacerlo porque tenía que estudiar para los TIMOS y pasar el tiempo que no estudiaba en pensar mil formas de hacer sufrir a Snape. Al final la curiosidad pudo con ella y abrió los ojos para así saber quien hacia que se sintiera tan bien, para su sorpresa se encontró con James Potter…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Quería que supieras que no vale la pena llorar por alguien como Quejicus, es un completo idiota que no se merece la amistad de alguien como tú- dijo él de una manera dulce.

¿Qué se creía él?, ¿Cree que por gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, defenderla de esa manera hace unas horas y venir a consolarla haciendo que se sintiera una niña protegida en brazos de su madre, tiene todo el derecho del mundo para decir quién se merece o no su amistad?.

_Creo que es obvio tonta, _dijo una voz dentro de ella; _cállate, eso es asunto mío_; respondió enfadada la pelirroja; _sólo digo que si no te das cuanta rápido lo perderás, y él vale la pena._ No supo que responder, así que optó por ignorar la voz y responder a Potter.

-Eso es asunto mío, no creo que debas meterte en donde no te llaman. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tu estúpida snitch y me dejas tranquila?!- respondió de manera cortante, su voz sonó más agresiva de lo que esperaba pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

-No quiero discutir Evans, solo… tómalo como un consejo- después de esas palabras ella comenzó a sentirse mal por haberle hablado así antes, y como ella era una señorita educada y "justa" decidió disculparse.

-Lo siento…- ante esas palabras él se sorprendió, esperaba otra respuesta seca y agresiva por parte de ella.-No debí responderte de esa manera… solo… lo siento.- dijo bajando la vista.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que James pudiera retomar el habla.

-Eh… yo… no…- estaba algo confundido, así que solamente dijo lo que en verdad sentía.- Creo que yo no debí meterme, es solo que cuando te llamó… eso, me molesté y luego te fuiste… Mm yo solo…lamento ser un completo idiota.- dijo al fin.

-No eres idiota, solo algo arrogante y aveces… si, un poco idiota ,pero no todo el tiempo-.

-Si… Creo que deberíamos volver, para estudiar y eso…- dijo con nerviosismo.

-S-si, es… verdad.- dijo algo confundida y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.- Bueno, hasta luego Potter-.

-Adiós Evans.- cada uno se fue por cada lado del pasillo, pero antes de desaparecer por la esquina James habló- Eh Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-.

Lily recordó la voz que le había hablado hace unos minutos.

-Quizá luego, en un tiempo-.

-Algún día me dirás que sí.- y desapareció por la esquina.

Lily solo pudo sonreír y pensar que quizá solo quizá esa voz que se parecía tanto a la de su madre, si tuviera algo de razón.

* * *

Nota de autora: Este es mi primer minific, así que quizá no sea lo que esperan, pero lo hice con todo mi amor.

Un beso!


End file.
